


If He's More Interesting

by memini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memini/pseuds/memini
Summary: Takahiro can't watch the movie he bought the tickets for, because Matsukawa is... well, there.*This definitely wasn't like going to one of their houses after school and talking about unimportant stuff, playing video games and inevitably wrestling when one of them lost. This was Matsukawa sitting and laughing freely at the jokes Takahiro didn't listen, the side of his face illuminated by the light coming from the screen, and most importantly, Takahiro doing nothing but observing. Matsukawa was laughing, his teeth showing, corner of his eyes crinkling, his eyes... god damn, those eyes.





	If He's More Interesting

It was ridiculous, how the day was going, if you asked Takahiro. He never expected the tickets he bought with such excitement to go to waste. Here he was, sitting in the crowded cinema, supposedly watching the movie he had waited for months to come out. The weird thing was that he wasn't watching it. To do so was impossible, because he couldn't tear his gaze away from the boy sitting beside him. He didn't want to, either; and this was the actual problem.

 

It was embarrassing how little self-control he had.

 

Takahiro had thought it would be a good idea to go see the movie of the year with his best friend, because let's be honest, everything was better with Matsukawa: Entertaining moments like torturing Oikawa were ten times more exciting with his input, boring lunch breaks passed easier when Takahiro could nap with his head on the curly haired boy's lap, he even made the rare days where Takahiro felt shitty enough to contemplate death tolerable, somehow. Takahiro wanted to spend as much of his time as possible with him, breaks at school and walking home together weren't enough. Any opportunity to make his weekend include more of Matsukawa would be taken, thus, they were here.

 

But no. This definitely wasn't like going to one of their houses after school and talking about unimportant stuff, playing video games and inevitably wrestling when one of them lost. This was Matsukawa sitting and laughing freely at the jokes Takahiro didn't listen, the side of his face illuminated by the light coming from the screen, and most importantly, Takahiro doing nothing but observing. Matsukawa was laughing, his teeth showing, corner of his eyes crinkling, his eyes... god damn, those eyes.

 

Matsukawa had many different expressions, contrary to what people thought. He had that smirk when yet another snarky remark left Takahiro's mouth; he had this small, proud smile, the corners of his mouth lifting just a bit. The last time Takahiro had seen it was when Matsukawa got an A+ from his Japanese Literature essay. He had that huge, toothy grin that looked kind of weird on his face to everyone else who wouldn't see it often, reserved only for moments like Takahiro drunkenly singing an intolerable version of My Heart Will Go On and his birthday surprises for the last two years. But all of his happy faces (and the sad and angry ones Takahiro didn't like to think about) lasted for a short amount of time: They were sacred memories to be ingrained into Takahiro's brain, stuff you had to resist blinking for. They would surely morph into his default face in the end. Not like now, not at all, not when Matsukawa hadn't stopped it for, what, forty-five minutes?

 

Takahiro couldn't believe it. Almost two years of friendship -starting with simple introductions at the first volleyball practice and within days turning into more- and he had never seen this, because they never went to the movies. No, that wasn't right, they did, many times with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, to action and science fiction movies he didn't remember the names of. Also there was the one that was about the second world war, that was a school trip, where the two were rows apart. Never to a comedy. Never just the two of them. Never in a way that allowed Takahiro to look at Matsukawa and hear his heart beating over all the sounds in the cinema.

 

He thought again, about the tickets he bought to a movie he didn't watch. _Not a waste._

 

*

 

"It was great," Matsukawa said when they got out. The sun was setting and the last rays of sunlight were running from the two. "I'm surprised, really, I expected your taste in movies to be similar to your taste in music."

 

"What?"

 

"Shitty, I mean. But it was a good movie. Especially the red suit scene, you know, I really liked that one." He started laughing again. God. "Oh, man. We have to watch this guy's other movies."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely. That was a great scene." Matsukawa was still smiling. "I'm- It's good that you liked it. And um... We- We hadn't done this before." Takahiro was honest to god nervous now: not shaking hands, wobbling lip kind of nervous but something he couldn't identify sitting in his chest kind of nervous. It reminded him of his first day at high school, all alone and knowing no one. A new place, new people. Going into a different, new part of his life.

 

Matsukawa raised one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean? We went to the movies before."

 

His heart started beating faster. Now or never. _Now or never what? What am I talking about?_ "Not just us."

 

Matsukawa stopped walking.

 

"I... I kind of liked it, Mattsun. Just... Us. Only you and I. I liked it." Takahiro wasn't looking at him. _Great, all that and only now you can take your eyes off._ "I kind of knew beforehand that I, uhm, wanted to be... well. More than friends? But today... I guess I had to tell you."

 

After seconds of a silence painful for Takahiro, the taller boy came closer like he wanted only Takahiro to hear what he would say. "I like you too, if that's what you're trying to say."

 

Pinkish brown hair flew with the speed he raised his head. "Wh- Really?"

 

"Yeah. Why do you think I spend so much of my time with you?" A small smile was still lingering on his face. Takahiro realized it was there since the end of the movie.

 

"Well, I do buy you movie tickets."

 

Matsukawa laughed. "Yeah, you caught me." God, he looked so good. Takahiro shook his head, slowly, like he couldn't believe things turned out to be this way. He felt the promise of what was yet to come: It was in Matsukawa's face, in their smiles and in the air around them.

 

"I thought I was just funny enough to be around."

 

"Well. I'm not saying you're boring, but..." He smirked when Takahiro lightly punched his shoulder. "Also, about the scene I mentioned earlier... it doesn't exist. I thought you were watching me, rather than the movie, so I had to test it. Turns out I didn't even need to." The grin.

 

"You're such an ass, Matsukawa."

 

"But really, am I that pretty, Hanamaki? So irresistible that you would forget about the movie?" His eyebrows danced. Takahiro thought his face would match his hair if it had the ability to blush. He definitely didn't, though.

 

He frowned. "You're a six at best. Stop making fun of me." He walked faster when Matsukawa started laughing harder. It was contagious, Takahiro was smiling too, not that he would show it to Matsukawa. "I regret this. I should've watched the movie alone; I missed nearly all of it and you're mocking me. Will you stop laughing?"

 

Matsukawa caught up to him, still smiling, took his left hand in his right one. "Tell you what, we should go get ice cream or something," Alright, maybe Takahiro did have the ability to blush. "You bought the tickets, so it'll be my treat. Think of it as a date. And I'll tell you about the movie."

 

_Definitely not a waste._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Any kind of feedback is welcome.


End file.
